In some oil and gas well systems, power cables are run through certain components, such as the wellhead and the packer. As such, a feedthru is often used to safely and reliably pass electrical power through the pressure barrier. Among other things, the feedthru protects the connection between cables and restricts fluid from escaping the well. Some feedthrus are exposed to harsh environments that include varying pressures, temperatures, and deleterious gases.